


[Podfic] Some Assistance Required

by BabelGhoti, fleurrochard, Rindle



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Aliases, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Polygons, Podfic Polygons 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/fleurrochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: "Finch? Everything okay?"Finch cleared his throat. "I, ehm, I require your assistance, Mr. Reese."





	[Podfic] Some Assistance Required

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Assistance Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575627) by [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape). 



Created for Podfic Polygons 2019.  
  
  


This story was selected by FleurRochard, recorded by Rindle, and edited by BabelGhoti.

Thank you, seraphina_snape, for offering blanket permission! <3

 **Stream or Download:** (lq mp3)  
[MP3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/9eroox5c05lflm0/POI_SomeAssistanceRequired-lq.mp3?dl=0) [ 00:30:29 | 30 mb ]

 **Download Only:** (right-click, save link as)  
[MP3](https://www.filefactory.com/file/h2kgnaqsbk3/POI_SomeAssistanceRequired-hq.mp3) [ 00:30:29 | 73 mb ]  
[M4B](https://www.filefactory.com/file/4331spdvc8u3/POI_SomeAssistanceRequired.m4b) [ 00:30:29 | 68 mb ]

 **Outtake:** (lq mp3)  
Rindle and daughter yelling at the mic. :)  
[MP3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/3pew0nfcv8k3tir/CountdownOuttake.mp3?dl=0) [ 00:00:39 | 616 kb ]


End file.
